The existing apparatus currently developed for identifying surrounding vehicles directly receives velocity, acceleration, angular velocity, global positioning system (GPS) data, etc., from the surrounding vehicles via V2V communications and therefore may determine a condition of the surrounding vehicles. However, positions of the surrounding vehicles and a distance from a subject vehicle are detected using GPS data transmitted from the surrounding vehicles, and therefore it may be difficult to accurately detect the positions due to GPS errors. In other words, it may be difficult to accurately identify the surrounding vehicles transmitting the GPS data.